Me, Always
by Comicbookfan
Summary: AU--She remembered his words: "all I want is for you to love me, always". Always. And now he had proved those words true. Revolutionshipping Yami Yuugi/Anzu for Computerfreak101's contest.


Me, Always

Summary: She remembered his words to her: 'all I want for you is to love me, always'. Always. And now he had proved those words true. Anzu/Yami Yuugi, Revolutionshipping for Computerfreak101's contest. Pure fluff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu Mazaki could barely think, she was so happy.

"Always, always, always, always!" She sang loudly as she danced around the garden which the twenty three year old shared with her parents.

But not for long. No. Not for long.

And, to think, all of the happiness that radiated from the pretty chestnut haired girl had begun one pathetic self pity day, five years before.

_Anzu wasn't alone, but it seemed that way sometimes. When she was feeling that way sometimes she would walk in the rain, if it was raining. Sometimes if it wasn't raining she would cry. It depended._

_Today was one of those days when everything went wrong except the light pitter patter of rain on the ground. In other words, the world seemed sad, everybody seemed sad, life was just a living hell, all around bad day. And when the eighteen year old had gotten home from college where she still lived with her parents, they weren't home. They were never home._

_So she wandered outside in the gloomy weather and drowned in the rain, feeling like a clichéd romance/drama movie heroine, only she had never saved anybody and she was not the angsty protagonist of a novel/movie/comic book/manga/ TV show._

_She was just boring old Anzu. Anzu with the love for her friends and friendship in general. Bossy Anzu. Anzu who danced but would never be a dancer because she would never be good enough. Anzu whose temper always got the best of her. With her preachy ways. The Anzu who was into creative writing and had already published one bestseller._

_Just her._

_She sat down on a park bench, wishing there were wilting flowers all around her. Yes. Anzu was not happy. Until…_

"_Excuse me, miss. May I sit here?" The voice how intoned this was silky, deep, and demanding. The question wasn't even a question._

_Anzu didn't answer. The man sat down anyway._

_When the small, slim man took off his hood, she saw his hair. Up in impossible spikes with three colors. Maroon, purple, and gold. How odd. But his pretty purple crimson flecked eyes drew her to him somehow._

"_So. Why are you here?"_

_The man, who was a bit younger than her, by the looks of it, stared at her._

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, why would you be here, practically swimming in the rain on a park bench with a girl you don't know if you weren't on the pity party train?"_

_The man blinked, and then, with resolve, spoke confidently and authoritatively. And arrogantly, too. "I have no business discussing it with the likes of you."_

"_Oh, I have no time for this. Just tell me."_

_After Anzu bugged him for at least five minutes, the man gave up. "Fine! I just came to Japan and I have nothing to live for, currently, so I feel I have the right to feel pathetic!"_

"_Huh. Me too."_

_The man-more like boy-looked to her, surprised._

_She looked at him, too._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Atemu Yami."_

"_Mazaki Anzu."_

_Then, in unison. "Pleased to meet you."_

Anzu giggled. She couldn't remember ever feeling so giddy. Not the first time she had met him, definitely. And now she was acting like an excited little kid.

She brushed off imaginary dust from her perfect white wedding dress absentmindedly. The day was cloudy, with no sun peering through the cracks in the clouds, and still she danced around outside, acting like a total and complete girl.

_Anzu looked down at the soaked phone number Yami had given her. Should she call him? He was just a stranger. But he had given her his phone number. That meant something, didn't it? Something…_

_She dialed the number from her room in the house, and for once was glad nobody was home._

"_Hello?" His holier-than-thou voice interrupted her thoughts almost immediately._

"_Hi. This is Anzu…I think you might remember me."_

"_Yes."_

_During that one phone conversation she did pretty much all the talking, because Yami was enough with his overwhelming presence. She learned a bit about him, though. How he had been orphaned at a young age and lived with his half-brother Yuugi and his half-brother's grandfather in Egypt for a time. He talked a lot about Yuugi. Yuugi was fifteen years old, tiny, and apparently looked just like Yami._

_Anzu had smiled at how fond he seemed of the younger boy._

_She also knew he was going to Japan to try to start a gaming business, and he had started a popular game shop. But he said 'I just don't feel good about it when I have nobody to share my triumph with.'_

_She didn't quite understand, because she had never been short of friends in her life._

_Feeling bad, she invited him over to the house, one night while her parents were out for dinner with her friends._

_Yami struck the others as weird and overpowering, but they eventually warmed up to him. Excepting Jou, who liked him from the very beginning._

_A few months later, Yami asked her to be his girlfriend._

_She hadn't really liked him like that until she accepted._

_They went to an arcade and Yami OWNED at all the games. Except Dance Dance Revolution. _

_Anzu won that._

The blue-eyes girl grabbed a wilting flower and held it close to her heart, pretending it was pretty and nice and everything it should be.

She kept dancing, and she would until the limo came to pick her up.

"_Come on Yami! Dance with me!" Anzu giggled during her College graduation._

_Yami had never gone to College, and Anzu had graduated early, at twenty._

"_Uh…"_

"_Come on!"_

"_But I can't!" Yami backed out, far too pride-filled to be seen dancing with his girlfriend._

_Hello. He had to uphold the tough guy image._

_But he didn't seem so tough as she laughed: "Everyone can dance, silly!" And pulled him into the crowd._

_She held him close to her and swayed back and forth to the music._

_After a while, he didn't struggle against her anymore._

After a little while the limo came to the house, and Anzu climbed in to be greeted by her bridesmaids: little Shizuka, only seventeen years old, and Mai, older than her by three years but still ravishing.

The authoress of three immensely popular novels grinned widely at them, cheeks flushed.

Mai smiled, Anzu reminding her of her marriage to Jounouchi Katsuya a year or so before, only Katsuya had been the one who was all flushed and incredibly happy and giggly.

Mai smiled a little as she patted her stomach, where a slight lump had formed.

It wasn't time for her big news.

Today was Anzu's day.

_Yami didn't seem himself that day, very jittery and nervous, and he had very nearly lost his chess game to Jou._

_The twenty-two year old had something her wanted to say to Anzu, and Anzu alone._

_So when she went to the bathroom, he stalked her and waited outside, creating a very awkward experience for her._

"_Augh! Yami! What the hell are you DOING?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I mean, honestly, scare a girlfriend half to death, will ya?" The reality of his words sunk in. "Wait, what?"_

"_Will you marry me? All I want is you to love me, always."_

"_That sounds like a line from one of my novels."_

"_It is."_

"_Ah."_

"_Forgive me for trying to make things romantic! Answer me already-will you fucking marry me?"_

_Anzu grabbed him in a kiss._

_He took that as a 'yes' and slipped her new engagement ring onto her finger while she was too busy kissing him to notice._

Anzu's father walked her down the aisle quietly, beaming, and her mother sniffled in one of the pews. She looked at Yuugi, Yami's brother, who was only a teen, still, and he gave her a thumbs up.

Outside, it began to rain.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."


End file.
